


Bloodsport

by marmolita



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gore, Sex Magic, Werewolves, Witches, condescending praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: He'd been dying, when he met her.  Shot with a silver bullet to the heart, bleeding out on a pile of leaves.  He had tried to drag himself out of the open, into the woods where at least maybe the hunters wouldn't find his body.Instead, Edina had found him.  In his hazy half-conscious state, she'd appeared like an angel, the moonlight silhouetting her beautiful face.  "Don't worry," she'd said.  "I've got you."
Relationships: Female Witch/Male Werewolf Who Owes Her a Life Debt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Bloodsport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).

> Oh goodness, StormyDaze, I was super excited to write this and I really, really, really hope that this is the kind of gore that you like and not a kind you don't like. (I checked your letter repeatedly like "they said they like gore, right? I didn't hallucinate that?") In any case, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> WARNINGS: Gore (in a sadistic manner), moderate humiliation, treating a werewolf somewhat like a dog, toeing the line between extreme dubcon and noncon.

The moon hung low in the sky, swollen full and glowing dully as the sky faded from black to gray. Alexander stuffed his muzzle in the snow, snuffling after the scent of the rabbit he'd chased across the fields to its den. There: the sour scent of fear, the rabbit huddled under the earth, just out of reach. He placed his paws at the mouth of the den, poised to dig.

The tug in his chest came out of nowhere, cold and sharp like an icicle hooked into his heart. He swiveled his ears with a small whine, but the woods were empty of all but the other forest creatures and the rapid, shuddering breath of the rabbit. Then again, the tug, tearing him away from his meal and pulling him deeper into the woods, away from the heavy light of the moon. Growling low in his throat, Alexander lowered his head and trotted away from the burrow.

*

"Darling, you do know I don't allow animals in my house," Edina said, raising an eyebrow at him as Alexander stood in front of her cottage, front paws up on the first stair. He didn't dare growl at her, but he did shake himself out, tossing enough snow from his fur to make her frown at the mess on her steps before he allowed himself to transform.

"You summoned me during the full moon," he said when he'd regained his human form, stretching his neck to ease the crack of bones from his transformation.

"The sun's been up for hours," she replied, still standing in the doorway. As a human, Alexander felt the cold far more deeply, and even in this form he could smell the fire roaring inside. Her icy gray eyes tracked over his naked body, cold as the snow that still clung to his hair.

"It took me that long to get here, even in wolf form," he said, trying to keep the growl out of his voice. "What do you want?"

Edina only smiled and stepped back. "Come inside before you freeze, or my investment in you will have been worthless." Alexander bit back the sharp reply that pushed at his lips and followed her into the cottage.

It was warm and well-lit, the late afternoon sun shining through the high windows and the fire glowing in the hearth. Bundles of herbs hung from the rafters to dry, and there was something bubbling in a pot over the fire that smelled delicious, like meat and roots and spices. Edina retrieved a shallow bowl and scooped some of the boiling liquid into it, then set it on the floor. "You must be hungry," she said smoothly. "If you insist on behaving like an animal, then I shall treat you as one."

"I thought you didn't allow animals in your house," Alexander parroted back to her. It earned him a glare, and the sudden tightening of his chest -- not enough to make it hard enough to breathe, just enough to remind him to behave.

"I didn't say you could return to wolf form. Eat, or starve. It's the same to me. I only thought you might need to keep up your energy."

Alexander frowned, but his stomach growled. The rabbit he'd chased seemed so long ago, and he hadn't even been able to catch it. Bending over, he reached for the bowl.

Edina made a sharp sound and smacked his shoulder. "No hands," she said, a smile curving her lips.

"It'll make a mess," he pointed out.

"Then you'll lick it clean."

One would think that after all this time, Alexander would have learned it was best to simply do as Edina bade him. But every time she let him wander on a longer leash, he remembered his pride, and when she pulled back the slack it was hard to let go of it. Lowering himself to his hands and knees, he leaned over the bowl and ate.

*

The first time Edina had called him to serve her, she'd needed to find a lost item. His werewolf nose would be more effective than a locating spell, she'd told him, and he hadn't minded doing the work for her. After all, she'd saved his life. He at least owed her something for that.

*

The stone floor of the cottage was rough against his tongue as Alexander lapped at the drops of spilled soup. Edina was working on something on the other side of the room, something involving a silver needle that made him twitchy, but he did his best to ignore it. He knew she was watching him, though, and that she'd be displeased if he didn't leave the floor clean. When he'd finished, he got to his feet. "Do you want me to carry the bowl in my mouth to put it away?" he asked, his tone getting away from him.

Edina let it slide, this time. "Leave it," she said. "I have work to do, and you'll be my assistant."

"Is that what you summoned me for? Fetching supplies and organizing your things? You could hire any child in town to do that." It was true, and he even thought Edina might not hurt a child.

She set down the silver needle, poking it into a ball of thread that was glowing dully. "I need someone with your particular skills," she said mildly. "Now be a good boy and get on the bed."

*

The fourth time Edina had summoned him, she hadn't had a task for him. Instead, she'd taken him to her bed, and he'd thought-- he'd thought, stupidly, that perhaps she had feelings for him.

Later, when he was wrung out from the way she took her pleasure of him, his body covered in the runes she'd drawn and his muscles trembling while she performed a complex working fueled by his life energy, he'd understood.

When he'd asked, "Does this pay back my debt to you?" she'd only smiled, stroked a long fingernail down his cheek, and replied, "Oh, darling, your debt to me will never be fulfilled."

*

Alexander lay on the bed, and hated that his cock began to swell as soon as he felt the familiar softness of Edina's sheets. She was beautiful, of that there was no doubt, but there was nothing of love in her, nothing to love and no love to give. Still, his body knew what was coming, and as he positioned his arms and legs at the corners of the bed, his stomach tight with nerves, his cock still responded as if this was something good.

Edina smiled and swept her long, dark hair back over one shoulder. "So eager," she said, looking him up and down before gathering whatever supplies she needed for tonight's experiment. "You always take it so beautifully."

"Get on with it," he growled, letting his teeth lengthen just enough to lend a lisp to his words.

"Darling, if you knew what was coming, I doubt you'd say that," she said mildly, setting down her things on the table next to the bed. He turned his head enough to see the silver needle, the glowing thread, and the sharp knife she used for butchering meat. His fingers flexed as he resisted the urge to run. "Hold still for me, won't you?"

She attached thick metal cuffs to his wrists and ankles, etched with runes to stop him from shifting fully. When they clicked shut, the tingle of magic spread over his skin, dampening his senses. She trailed her fingers down his chest, one sharp nail scraping a line over his sternum until she stopped to tap her finger just over his heart.

"What are you doing?" Alexander asked. It was anyone's guess whether she'd answer him or not. Sometimes she did, enjoying the way it made him squirm. Other times, she only gave him a secretive smile and chose to surprise him.

"Do you think I'm getting old?" Edina asked, climbing onto the bed to straddle him. The thick velvet of her gown pooled on his stomach and thighs, and the heat of her body settled on his lengthening cock. "A few gray hairs, some wrinkles around my eyes?"

She didn't look any older than thirty-five to Alexander, maybe a youthful forty if she was barely showing her age. He said nothing, only waited her out to see where this was going. "Well, not for long," she murmured, spreading her hands over his chest. His heart beat painfully as the grip of her magic squeezed it tight, his breath coming shorter when she dug her nails into his chest; and then it was gone, just as suddenly as it had come. "Have I told you how special you are to me, Alexander? What we're about to do together would have taken at least two lesser men. But you, you're strong. Reliable." She picked up the knife and touched the tip to his chest. "And your lycanthropy lends you a particular set of abilities that are very important to me."

Alexander shivered, fear crawling up his spine. Typically when she got him on her bed, she wrung orgasm after orgasm out of him, stimulating him until it was painful, digging in her nails. Sometimes, she had him at her work bench, and she tested his werewolf abilities, cutting him to watch how long it took him to heal. But the knife in bed is new, and he doesn't want to think about what she's going to do with it.

"What, nothing to say to that?" Edina asked, tapping the knife against his skin. Her full lips curved into a pout.

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about, 'Thank you for allowing me to help with your magic,' or 'I'm happy to be of service to repay my debt to you for saving my life?'" Alexander kept his mouth shut, and Edina laughed. "Ah, well. No matter. You  _ are _ the perfect assistant for this spell, so there's no reason to delay."

She set the knife back down and drew her gown over her head, then her shift, tossing them aside out of the way and leaving her naked above him. Her body was covered in the fine tracery of writing that marked her as a witch, the same gray as her cold eyes. Runes were mixed with ancient words of power, symbols and swirls and all manner of spellwork written into her skin.

Fully naked, she leaned over him, her long hair brushing his shoulders as she kissed him. This part was familiar, at least, and he opened his mouth and let her use him as she would. But when she pulled back, she reached for the knife again. "This might hurt a bit, darling," she said, and before he even had a chance to flinch she was bringing the knife down into his chest.

Pain erupted as the knife pierced his chest, then dragged down, slicing him open. It must have been a silver alloy, to go through him so neatly, and Alexander screamed as blood began to pour from the wound. "Shhh," Edina murmured, her eyes bright with the activation of her magic. The spellwork on her skin began to glow, and with a single sharp gesture, the agony jumped up to another level.

The sound of his own bones cracking was familiar from all his shifting, but Alexander had never had it happen like this. She didn't need to touch him to spread his ribcage open, her magic doing the work for her. He could barely think through the pain, but he could feel his body trying to heal itself already, the skin at the ends of the incision trying to knit back together. Taking great, heaving breaths, Alexander could only imagine how Edina was looking down into his chest and seeing his lungs inflating, struggling to keep up.

The blood was already beginning to clot.

"You're doing so well," she purred, setting the knife aside and picking up her needle and thread. "We just need to keep this from closing up for a little while."

"What-- What are you--" Alexander gasped, his tongue thick in his mouth. The silver needle hovered in the air, the glowing thread sliding through it as Edina gestured at it. Then, it began to sew.

*

He'd been dying, when he met her. Shot with a silver bullet to the heart, bleeding out on a pile of leaves. He had tried to drag himself out of the open, into the woods where at least maybe the hunters wouldn't find his body.

Instead, Edina had found him. In his hazy half-conscious state, she'd appeared like an angel, the moonlight silhouetting her beautiful face. "Don't worry," she'd said. "I've got you."

*

The funny thing about agonizing pain was that after a while, he started to be able to tune it out. Not that it didn't hurt -- it did, more than anything -- but that he was able to be distracted by other sensations, instead. The tug of the silvery thread sliding through his skin, for example, where Edina sewed the skin over his ribs to his sides, to hold his chest open. The feeling of her shifting over him as she prepared for the next stage of her spell. The touch of her fingers on his beating heart.

"Perfect," she murmured, curving her hand around his heart. There were runes there, too, where she'd used her magic to heal him, and they burned and pulsed in response. Alexander's breath was shallow, now, a hitching gasp, words long gone. "Now, we can begin."

She threw her head back, glowing brighter as she spoke, the words of her spell lighting up where they were tattooed onto her body. His body throbbed with the rhythm of her chant, from the pulsing around his heart to the weak trickle of blood still leaking from his skin to his cock, somehow getting harder with every word. She moved over him, her wet folds rubbing against his erection, and he thought, helplessly, that at least it gave him something to focus on other than the incredible torment he was in.

Edina adjusted her position, reaching behind herself to guide him, and sank down on his cock. Alexander moaned weakly, and she leaned down and slapped his face. "Come now, you can be a bit more enthusiastic than that," she said. "You're helping me with one of the most important spells I know." Riding him slowly, she smiled down at him and reached her fingers into the cavity of his chest again.

The magic swirled stronger around her as she rode him, flowing up through his cock into her body from below while streams of it spread up her arm from the point where she was touching his heart. "Beautiful," she murmured, her own breath coming faster. "You were made just for this, weren't you? Just right for me, so strong, and loyal as a  _ dog _ ."

Alexander could only stare up at her as his heart squeezed hard under her fingers and his cock jumped inside of her. She was glowing, now, her skin bright enough to hurt his eyes, but he couldn't look away, his attention commanded by her magic. "Yes, that's it," she said, tossing her head back in ecstasy and moaning loudly. Her fingers tightened on his heart as she moved faster, each pulse of magic spiking the heat inside him until he was held on the edge of climax only by the still-present pain of his split-open chest.

Edina's eyes snapped open as she looked back down at him. "Come for me," she said, and he did. Her body clenched around him as his orgasm was ripped from his body, his life energy draining out of him and bleeding into her. It was agony and ecstasy rolled into one, and his heart stuttered and skipped a beat, then another, then another.

*

When he came to, Alexander was still in Edina's bed. His body ached, but he was whole. Of course, that was why Edina wanted a werewolf -- who else could be cloven in two and heal back together again? His mouth was dry, and he could only groan weakly as he tried to make his body move.

"Oh good, you're awake," Edina said, sounding incredibly pleased with herself. Her face swam into view over him, but there was something different about it. "Ah, yes, you understand now, don't you? What do you think, how do I look?"

It was then that he realized the fine lines around her eyes and mouth were gone, the hint of gray in her hair erased. She was young, and beautiful, and the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life. At his lack of response, her face fell into a scowl. "Well, if you're awake, then you can get yourself out of my bed and go back to chasing rabbits, or whatever nonsense you do when I don't have any use for you."

Alexander somehow managed to clear his throat enough to speak. "Is my debt to you fulfilled?"

Edina smiled, her chilly gray eyes bright and cold. "My runes are carved on your heart, darling. What do you think?"

*

The night was cold and clear, and Alexander looked up at the waxing moon and considered shifting. In the distance, he heard the howl of another werewolf, and something inside him that longed to be part of a pack stirred to life.

He squashed it back down. As long as he belonged to Edina, he could have no pack. Keeping his human form, he made his way toward the town. It was best to appear human in a place teeming with hunters; hunters who, he'd heard, had ways of killing witches.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to misswonderheart for beta and freosan and dustofwarfare for brainstorming!


End file.
